El misterio de un trágico pasado
by Yuuki-Lawliet
Summary: Una nueva chica que arrastra un trágico pasado consigo llega a la Wammy House. ¿Qué relación tendrá con uno de los sucesores de L ? ¿Cómo afectara su llegada a los tres sucesores?
1. Prólogo

_**Vuelvo a subir la historia es que le hice una pequeña modificación... pequeñita ni se nota ...**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Death Note no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivo dueños,osea Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi **__Ōba. Si fuera mío L no hubiera muerto TTwTT _  


_**Excepto mi Oc. **_

* * *

_Esos Ojos Rojos, Oscuridad, Llantos, Un infernal Grito y Finalmente… Sangre y Un enloquecedor silencio invadió todo._

_-¡Padre! ¡Madre! – El grito y el llanto de una pequeña niña terminó por invadir el Silencio que aún permanecía allí…_

* * *

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- Desperté agitadamente. Esa maldita pesadilla,nuevamente como casi todos los días volvía a aparecer.

-Ufffffff No se si podré resistir a esto todos los días de mi vida- Si, esa pesadilla me atormentaría hasta la muerte.

Bueno, para empezar bien la historia creo que debería presentarme primero. Mi nombre por el momento, _solo por el momento,_ será un pequeño misterio, aunque pueden llamarme Lissette o… como se les plazca.

La historia que os contaré es sobre como un trágico suceso me alejó de los que más quería y como mi llegada a la Wammy House afectará a los sucesores del famoso detective "L" y a mí.

Y poco a poco se irá descubriendo mi pasado y quizás algo más que nadie esperaba…

* * *

¡Hola, Hola! Bueno a decir verdad no soy muy buena con los comienzo de las historias.

Lizzy: No eres nada buena con los comienzos Yuki-Baka.

Yo: T_T Ya se…

Bueeno acá esta el primer capítulo de lo que pienso será un mas o menos larga historia.

Lizzy: NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡No nos tortures tanto tiempo con tus feas historias!

Yo: Gracias por subirme la autoestima Lizzy-Chan e.e

Lizzy: ¡De nada! ^^

Yo: Bueno… En esta historia aparecerá una Oc llamada Lissett como protagonista.

Lizzy: Creaste a otra persona más ¬¬.

Yo: Jejejejeje eso se sabrá después Elizabeth.

Lizzy: O.O me das miedo a veces.

Yo: Jejejeje bueno les dejo una pequeña escena del próximo capítulo. Arigato por leer y les agradecería más si me dejen un review… Aunque sea chiquito necesito saber sus opiniones para mejorar un poquito más. ^^

_**"Escena del próximo capítulo"**_

-Mihael...– Dijo suavemente para luego caer desmayada en sus brazos.

-Elizabeth…-Dijo preocupado el chico- ¡Roger ayúdame!


	2. Reencuentro

Era una fría mañana de invierno en Winchester, Inglaterra. Comenzaban a aparecer una negras nubes en el cielo alertando que quizás pronto llovería.

A pesar del frío ,en la Wammy House era un día como cualquier otro, algunos en clase, otros jugando, leyendo o simplemente haciendo nada. Todos estaban muy tranquilos. Todos excepto uno.

-¿Para qué me llamaste, Roger?-Dijo impaciente un chico rubio. Lo habían mandado a llamar quién sabe a que a la oficina del director de la Wammy House, Roger.

-Mello, la encontramos.-Dijo tranquilo.

-¡¿Hace cuánto?! –Dijo molesto apoyándose en el escritorio de Roger (N/A: como cuando supo que L había muerto)

-Dos semanas, Watari le estaba haciendo unas pruebas entre varias cosas más. Acabo de hablar con él y … -

-¡PERO COMO MIERDA NO ME DIJERON ANTES ROGER! ¡MALDITA SEA! – Interrumpió furioso el rubio.

-Mello, tranquilízate- Dijo un poco nervioso Roger, sabía de lo que era capaz el rubio cuando se enojaba- Watari, me dio la orden de no decirte nada hasta que estuvieran por llegar.

-¡ME VALE MADRE, LO QUE TE HAYA ORDENADO WATARI! ¡SABES LO IMPORTANTE QUE ES ESTO PARA MÍ! –Dijo golpeando el escritorio con los puños.

De repente se oye la bocina de un auto... Ya habían llegado.

-¡Mierda! ¡Ya llegaron! –Dijo saliendo rápidamente de la oficina.

-¡Mello espera! -Dice Roger preocupado levantándose rápidamente de su escritorio saliendo detrás de Mello.

* * *

-POV Mello-

-¡Mierda! ¡Ya llegaron!-Dije para luego salir corriendo a la entrada.

-¡Mello espera!-Escuche que me gritaba Roger de atrás, pero ¡Que se joda!

Llegué bastante agitado a la entrada, alcancé a llegar justo a tiempo, había empujado a algunas personas en el camino, pero no me interesa.

Miré la calle y allí estaba una limusina negra y de ésta bajándose Watari. La puerta de atrás comenzó a abrirse y de ésta salía con lentitud una joven.

Me quede fijamente mirando a aquella joven de cabellos negros como la noche, vestía una camiseta negra con rayas grises oscuras que le quedaba larga y unos jeans desgastados, iba descalza.

Empezó a caminar hacia la entrada, cabizbaja, suavemente, el viento frío de ese día mecía suavemente sus cabellos. Parte de su pelo cubría sus ojos, esos ojos que yo tantas veces había visto, los cuales eran tan parecidos a los míos, pero los que los diferenciaba era ese brillo tan peculiar con el que brillaban los de ella, tan lleno de vida, de alegría y de amor.

Perdido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que la chica ya estaba al frente mío, aún cabizbaja. Se acercó un poco más a mí y posó su suave mano en mi mejilla.

-Elizabeth… -Pronuncié en un suave susurro su nombre (N/A: ¡Si, al fin su nombre) a lo cual ella levanto la cabeza y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

Sus ojos los cuales antes eran un par de preciosos zafiros ahora estaban fríos, ahora solo demostraban cansancio, tristeza, una profunda tristeza.

Sentí sus frágiles brazos en mi cuello y su cálido aliento en mi oído. Me estremecí al sentir un pequeño susurro en mi oído.

-Mihael… - Sentí varias gotas de agua caer en mi cuello, estaba llorando. Nunca me había gustado verla llorar, así que la envolvi suavemente en mis brazos correspondiendo su abrazo- Te extrañe Oni-Chan*...

Dicho esto cayó desmayada en mis brazos. Sentí unos rápidos pasos venir por detrás de mí.

-Roger ¡Ayúdame! – Le dije desesperado al recién llegado. Roger la tomó en brazos y salió corriendo con ella hacia adentro.

Lo iba a seguir cuando sentí un mano detener mis pasos.

* * *

**Oni-Chan: Significa hermano mayor en Japonés ...**

**Jo ... y los dejo con la duda de quien detuvo a Mello... xD**

**Nyan como pudieron ver la chica que no quería decir su nombre se llama Elizabeth ¿Y porque yo puse Lissett antes? Pues lo verán en el próximo capítulo ... aunque creo que ya sospechan porque ¿o no? **

**Y pues la última cosa... los review :3 Muchas gracias ... no saben lo feliz que me hizo el review que me dejaron TTwTT **

**Mello, ¿me haces el honor? ^.^**

**Mello: ¬¬" No ...**

**Yo: ¿Por favor? nwn **

**Mello: Tsk... Esta bien ... Espero que les haya gustado el fic de ésta estúpida chica, muchas gracias por leer y por favor dejen sus review que hacen feliz a esta tarada ... ¿Listo? **

**Yo:Yo igual te quiero Mello querido... Muchas Gracias por leer! Y dejen sus review Onegai!**

**_Sayonara!_**

**_ _Yuuki-Lawliet__**


	3. Nightmare

Buenas a todos! Gracias por los review, me hacen muy feliz :')

Mello querido di tu parte!

Mello: *suspiro* Espero que le guste este capítulo, dejen sus comentarios *guiño y sonrisa sexy*

Okey! Listo! ¡Ahora dame mis chocolates!

Yo: nwn…

_****__**Disclaimer**__**: Death Note no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivo dueños,osea Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi **__Ōba. _

* * *

Alguien puso la mano en mi hombro y detuvo mis pasos.

-Mello, te estaba buscando, pasaste por mi lado y ni siquiera me hiciste caso cuando te llame – Me giré para ver quien me hablaba y gruñí al ver a mi mejor amigo con la cabeza metida en sus estúpidos video juegos.

-"_Algún día se los romperé"-_ Pensé con malicia.

-¡Matt, estoy ocupado! ¡Ve a molestar a otro lado! – Le grité y eche a correr de nuevo en dirección hacia la enfermería del orfanato dejando atrás a un confundido Matt. En la puerta de la enfermería estaba Roger conversando con la enfermera. Al verme se me acercó y puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Está bien, solo se desmayó por agotamiento, cuando despierte los espero en mi oficina – Dijo para luego retirarse.

Asentí y me dirigí hacia adentro de la enfermería y comencé a recorrer la sala buscándola. Estaba en el fondo de la sala, caminé hacia ella, corrí la cortina que separaba cada camilla y me senté en una silla que había a su lado. Estaba dormida con sus ojos un poco apretados y una mueca como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

-Lyss… - Dije suavemente y empecé a acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano. Su expresión se relajó y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, la limpié con mi pulgar y comencé a acariciar su suave cabello azabache.- No sabes cuánto te he extrañado…

"POV Elizabeth"

Estaba en un lugar oscuro sumido en el silencio, el ambiente era denso, terrorífico e inconscientemente mis piernas comenzaron a temblar levemente.

Un resplandor blanco en frente de mí me encegueció momentáneamente, parpadeé varias veces hasta que el brillo se comenzó a disipar y yo pude abrir completamente mis ojos. Me acerqué con paso suave e inseguro hacia donde antes había estado el resplandor blanquecino.

A unos metros de mí se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo completo, me detuve a pasos de él y comencé a observarlo detenidamente. Se podía notar que era bastante viejo y no estaba muy bien cuidado, tenía un marco de madera tallada finamente con extraños y elegantes dibujos, lo cubría una fina capa de polvo dándole una leve tonalidad grisácea.

Me acerqué un poco más y me situé en frente de éste. A pesar de estar la mayoría del espejo cubierta de polvo, el vidrio del espejo estaba impecable como si fuera nuevo. Me sorprendí un poco ya que mi reflejo no se veía, acerqué mi cara tratando de inspeccionar el extraño espejo pero me alejé rápidamente de éste cuando sentí un punzante dolor en mi mano derecha.

Miré mi mano y ésta tenía una pequeña cortada en medio de la palma, me alarme un poco cuando de ésta comenzaron a brotar pequeños hilos de sangre.

-_Posa tu mano en el espejo –_ Dijo una suave voz aterciopelada pero aterradora. Giré mi cabeza en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar de dónde provenía la voz.

-¿Quién eres? –Dije con voz segura tratando de disimular el miedo que comenzaba a invadirme.

-_Sólo posa tu mano en el espejo – _Volvió a repetir la voz pero esta vez un poco más autoritaria.

Con parsimonia pose mi mano en el espejo, sentí algo frío y un fuerte dolor punzante en mi mano. La retiré rápidamente y observé mi mano en la cual la herida había desparecido.

-¿Qué fue eso? - Pregunte asustada.

-_Mira atentamente el espejo _-Dijo nuevamente la voz volviendo a su tono suave.

Hice caso a la voz y mire el espejo atentamente a ver que sucedía. De repente en el espejo apareció el reflejo de una pequeña niña de calculo unos 8 años, de pelo negro azabache amarrado en dos tiernas coletas y hermosos ojos de color zafiro. La niña miraba en todas direcciones asustada y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse por las lágrimas que amenazan por salir. Me sorprendí un poco ya que la niña me parecía haberla visto antes.

-_¿Te parece conocida? -_Preguntó la voz un tanto burlona.

- Yo... Yo... la he visto antes, estoy segura de eso ¿Pero de dónde? - Dije confundida.

- _Trata de recordar._

Observé nuevamente a la niña y traté de recordar de donde la había visto. Un terrible dolor de cabeza me invadió y varias imágenes comenzaron a pasar por mi mente. Cuando el dolor pasó miré nuevamente a la chica pero esta vez con preocupación.

- S...Soy yo - Dije temerosa. La voz no respondió nada, en vez de eso la niña del espejo, ósea yo, gritó desgarradoramente y puso sus manos en sus oídos.

-_¡Oto-san! ¡Oka-san! ¡Oni-chan! ¡Oni-chan! -_Gritó desesperada la niña, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente y unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos.

La niña comenzó a llorar y gritar fuertemente, el espejo comenzó a romperse y sus pedazos empezaron a caer. Pero el llanto y los gritos de la niña aún se escuchaban.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y una gran grieta se abrió debajo de mis pies haciéndome caer en el vacío.

-_Nos volveremos a encontrar, Elizabeth- _Dijo la voz burlona.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos pero una luz blanca me dio de lleno en los ojos haciendo que los cierre nuevamente, estaba recostada en una superficie mullida, supongo es una cama. Me removí un poco para acomodarme mejor.

-¿Ya despertaste, dormilona? – Dijo una voz burlona a mi lado. Abrí los ojos, ahora un poco más acostumbrados a la luz y me giré para ver quien me hablaba.

-Mihael, cuanto tiempo – Dije y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lyss, en este lugar tienes que dejar de llamarme por mi nombre – Dijo serio- Dime Mello.

-¿Mello? – Dije confundida.

-Luego te explico

Traté de sentarme pero un fuerte dolor en la cabeza me lo impidió.

-Tienes que descansar, no hagas esfuerzos – Dijo serio "Mello".

No le hice caso y volví a tratar de sentarme ahora con éxito.

-Sigues tan testaruda como siempre, Lyss – Sonrió burlonamente el rubio.

-Y tu tan burlón como siempre, hermanito – Respondí sonriendo.

-Je, te extrañé Lyss-Baka – Dijo abrazándome.

-Y yo a ti, Mihael-Oni-Chan – Dije correspondiendo el abrazo.

Después de tanto tiempo sola, sumida en la oscuridad. Después de tanto tiempo víctima del miedo y la tristeza. Entre sus brazos podía volver a sentirme segura, tranquila, ya no tenía que preocuparme por nada.

Después de tanto tiempo, volvía a ver a mi hermano.

-Te quiero - Dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Y yo a ti, Lyss

"POV Matt"

-¡Matt, estoy ocupado! ¡Ve a molestar a otro lado!- Me gritó Mello y salió corriendo por los pasillos. Levanté la vista de mis video juegos y me quede viendo confundido por donde se había ido el oji-azul.

-Y ahora que hice -Dije saliendo atrás de él.

Comencé a buscar por todos lados y ni rastro de Mello. Por los pasillos me encontré a Near armando un puzzle completamente blanco con solo una "L" en la esquina.

-Oie Near ¿Has visto a Mello? – Dije mirando como armaba y desarmaba el puzzle.

-En la enfermería – Respondió el albino sin mirarme.

-_¿Qué hará Mello en la enfermería? -_ Pensé

-Gracias – Respondí y entré en la puerta de en frente. Las camillas de la enfermería estaban separadas por cortinas blancas por lo que no veía bien donde estaba Mello. Fui directo hacia una cortina cerrada en el fondo de la sala y me detuve en frente.

-_Supongo que está aquí…-_Pensé abriendo la cortina.

En la silla de al lado de la camilla estaba Mello sentado abrazando a una pelinegra que estaba igualmente sentada en la camilla.

-Hmmphh…-Carraspeé intencionalmente mi garganta llamado la atención de la pareja.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Pregunté con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

Mello se separó de malas ganas del abrazo de la pelinegra y me miró con cara de asesino serial (**N/A: **Ósea la que tiene siempre xD).

-¡Por supuesto que interrumpes! ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo enojado.

-¡Oh, disculpa!-Dije burlón. Mello gruñó.

-Mi… Mello ¿Quién es? – Habló por primera vez la chica mirándome curiosa. Desvié mi mirada hacia ella y la observé detenidamente. Tenía un largo cabello negro azabache que tenía bastante alborotado y profundos ojos azules que me miraban curiosos oteándome atentamente.

-Lo siento, no me he presentado – dije con una sonrisa- Mi nombre es Matt, un gusto.

La chica me sonrió dulcemente a lo cual yo me sonrojé un poco.

-Y ella es MI HERMANA- dijo Mello enfatizando la palabra "Mi hermana"- Así que ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella.

-No sé si pueda – Respondí con la intención de molestarlo, lo cual logré bastante bien porque Mello enseguida se paró de la silla y me sujetó del cuello de mi camiseta acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro.

-No estoy de broma, si te acercas a mi hermanita te mato, idiota pervertido – Dijo empujándome haciendo que callera sentado en el suelo.

POV Elizabeth

Mi hermano se acercó al peli castaño (**N/A: **Que yo sepa, Matt no es pelirrojo) y lo agarró fuertemente de su camiseta. Me alarmé un poco ya que mi hermano era bastante celoso conmigo y su impulsividad siempre lo llevaba a hacer estupideces.

-No estoy de broma, si te acercas a mi hermanita te mato, idiota pervertido- Dijo empujándolo haciendo que callera en el piso. Yo me levante rápidamente y me acerqué a Matt hincándome a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?- Dije preocupada. Él asintió un poco sonrojado y se levantó. Yo hice lo mismo y miré mal a Mello, el cual miraba furioso a Matt.

-¡Mello, no seas tan bruto! Matt no ha hecho nada- Le reclamé a lo que el bufó y me tomó de la mano.

-Vámonos, tenemos que ir a la oficina de Roger- Dijo caminando a la salida de la sala en donde estábamos. Miré hacia atrás donde estaba Matt con una consola en su mano y volví a mirar a Mello confundida.

-¿Roger?- Mello no me respondió y salió de la sala a paso rápido. Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos varios niños se nos quedaban mirando y luego se ponían a susurrar entre ellos.

-Mello –Dije jalándole un poco la camiseta.

-¿Hum?

-¿Dónde estamos?- Dije mirando por todos lados.

-En la Wammy House – Respondió indiferente- Llegamos.

Mello abrió una puerta y entró conmigo aún de la mano. Comencé a mirar atentamente la habitación en dónde estábamos. Casi en el centro de la habitación se encontraba un escritorio de madera y detrás de este un hombre sentado revisando unos papeles. En frente del escritorio había dos sillas vacías.

El hombre levantó la vista de los papeles y fijó su vista en nosotros. Sonrió levemente y nos hizo un ademán con la mano para que nos sentáramos en las sillas enfrente de él.

Mello se empezó a acercar a el escritorio y me jaloneó un poco la mano para que lo siguiera. Nos sentamos en la silla y esperamos que el hombre hablara.

- Mi nombre es Roger, mucho gusto – Dijo sonriéndome.

-Un gusto – Dije suavemente.

-Vamos al grano, ¿Ya le hicieron las pruebas? – Preguntó Mello impaciente.

-A eso iba, Watari en las dos semanas que estuvo con él – Dijo Roger volviendo su vista a los papeles- Le hizo las pruebas correspondientes, además de unos exámenes médicos para ver su estado físico y …

-¿Está bien? – Interrumpió Mello.

-Sí, se encuentra bien en general- Dijo Roger observándome un momento- Aunque tiene una desnutrición leve, pero eso se puede controlar- Dijo con tono serio sacando otros papeles de una carpeta que estaba a su lado.

-¿Las otras pruebas están bien? Digo ¿Se puede quedar? – Dijo Mello un poco angustiado.

-Pues Watari le hizo pruebas de Memoria, Matemática, Lenguaje, Ciencia, Razonamiento y algunas otras más –Dijo serio

Recordé todas las pruebas que me habían hecho antes de llegar acá y miré de reojo a Mello. Siempre había sido muy inteligente, en la escuela siempre sobresalía y las pruebas que me hicieron no fueron mucho problema. Aunque Mello siempre me ganaba y yo siempre trataba de superarlo, en eso nos parecíamos, los dos éramos muy competitivos.

-¿Aprobó? – Dijo Mello sonriendo levemente orgulloso.

-Bueno, según la pruebas, calculamos su capacidad y habilidades intelectuales – Dijo Roger mirándome seriamente.

-¿Puede quedarse si o no? – Interrumpió Mello muy impaciente y un poco molesto.

-Ella…

* * *

Muajajajaja y ahí lo dejo ¿Elizabeth podrá quedarse en la Wammy House? ¿Matt es un vicio a los videojuegos? ¿Near es kawaii? ¿Mello le romperá los juguetes después? :D

¡TODO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!

¿Mello? Ven a despedirte querido *sonrisa malvada* ¡O no habrá chocolates!

Mello: ¬¬" De todos modos no me los das…

Yo: Jum… Pues vete entonces -.-" *le da un chocolate* Ya conseguiré a otro que haga las despedidas y los striptease.

Matt: ¡Oie, vamos a jugar! *se asoma*

Yo: ¡Matt! ¡Ven tú a despedirte!

Matt: Okey, si luego jugaremos *se aclara la garganta* Gracias por leer, dejen sus review onegai *carita chibi*

Yo: Bien, el que comente se lleva un striptease de Matt con traje de gatito *sonrisa pervertida* y un peluche de Near :3

Matt: ¿Qué yo que? *confundido*

Yo: Nada, vamos a jugar :) ¡Gracias por leer y dejen sus review! *se va con Matt*

_**Sayonara!**_

_**Yuuki-Lawliet**_


End file.
